


Flying Lessons

by Ayami (Syrica)



Series: Setleth Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, first fanfic, now get ready for “did you know Seteth trains the top elite wyvern battalion himself?”, spoilers for Flayn and Seteth’s paralouge, you’ve heard of “I thought Seteth was gonna be a mage but he ended up being a dragon rider”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrica/pseuds/Ayami
Summary: Byleth wants to get to know Seteth better and also Wyvern Lord is an OP class.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577923
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Setleth Week Day 1: First Kiss

When Byleth had originally started working as a professor at Garreg Mach, Seteth intentionally sat as close as he could beside her at faculty meetings. His reasons were twofold: Rhea had instructed him to help the new professor learn how they did things around the academy, and his own reason, to keep an eye on the suspicious mercenary that had been taken into their folds. To be able to question and study her at every possible convenience.

Of course this proximity eventually gave way to familiarity, and although his initial foray into investigating her past came up fruitless, the time he spent with her rewarded him with a much better picture of what kind of person the professor was than second-hand accounts of the so-called Ashen Demon ever could have: She was insightful, a quick study, and hid an ocean of compassion beneath her seemingly impenetrable exterior.

The final blow that absolved her of suspicion in his eyes was the rescue of his dear Flayn.   
Byleth was, to most people, expressionless at all hours of the day. But when he saw her return with Flayn in tow, even through the tears in his eyes, he could see plain as day on her face just how much she cared for those that relied on her. Her students spent the rest of that day talking about the miracle that was the professor _smiling;_ and with that he could consider himself fully endeared- enough to entrust her with the true nature of his and Flayn’s relationship.

On the flip side of things, Byleth continued to be conscious of the barriers Seteth put between himself and everyone else. She had only a few weeks ago been made _painfully aware_ of just how little she knew about the archbishop’s advisor, despite the time she spent around him. _How did she not notice he was_ obviously _her father?_

When Flayn asked to accompany him to the coast, Byleth assumed she would have to play bodyguard the whole time. Instead, she spent the entire ensuing battle playing _catch up_. Seteth flew up and down the coast, deftly taking out swaths enemies by himself before she could even make it all the way over to him through the sand. It was _embarrassing_ , and, as she would eventually admit to herself later, just a _little bit_ very attractive.

After that, Byleth resolved herself to take a more active role in getting to know Seteth. This past moon she tried to slip in as many questions of him as he had of her during their first few weeks of knowing each other. Though, eventually, she felt like she hit a wall with him- _that wouldn’t do_. 

“Seteth, I have a favor to ask of you.” Byleth came up behind Seteth as soon as the strategy meeting for this month’s mission concluded. He was in the middle rolling up the map when she asked, but he promptly stopped what he was doing in order to turn and provide her his full attention.   
“A favor? I will certainly see what I can do, what is it?” 

“I want you to teach me to ride a wyvern.” She answered, seemingly as straight-faced as ever. 

Even though Seteth now considered himself to be quite skilled at reading the infamous Ashen Demon, he had to admit: there was something hiding in her expression he couldn’t immediately parse. Deciding it was more than likely nothing to fret over, he instead elected to simply answer her with a question,  
“May I ask why? What is it that brings this up now?”

Byleth nodded, acknowledging how out of the blue her request might’ve seen, “Lately I’ve been thinking that it would be beneficial to see the whole of the battlefield while giving orders.” She gestured to the partially open map in his hands, “Like when we’re strategizing here.”

Seteth carefully put down said map in order to bring his hand up to rest on his chin in a thoughtful gesture, “Yes, that _could_ certainly prove advantageous. Although… I do have an additional question, if I may?” He move to fold his arms across is chest, “Why ask me? Certainly there are a wealth of talented knights at the monastery that-”   
Byleth cut him off with a wholly unamused glare. He already knew the answer to this question, of course, the more prideful side of him just wanted to hear her actually _say_ it.

“ _Seteth_.” She said firmly, crossing her own arms across her chest in a mirror of his stance, “You are _easily_ the most skilled wyvern rider in what is likely all of Fódlan. You’re in charge of an elite squadron of wyvern knights, don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you.”

Despite her admonishment, Seteth couldn’t help but beam at her acknowledgment of his skills. Most at the monastery only knew him as the archbishop’s advisor and thus assumed he was a stuffy academic or strict preacher. More people than he would like were surprised when they found he could lift a weapon at all- seemingly _in spite_ of the fact that he held regular seminars on advanced lance techniques.  
“Why thank you professor, you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that.”

Byleth nodded in acknowledgment of his gratitude, then paused a moment to consider the fact that this was the first time as far as she could remember Seteth had elected to be _cheeky_ with her. Perhaps she was getting through with him more than she originally thought.

“ _That being said_.” She continued, “That’s not the only reason why I asked you.” 

Seteth gave Byleth a confused look, “It… is not? Then, why?” 

He saw the same expression flash across the professor’s face just as before, disappearing just as quickly as she answered. 

_He deserves the whole truth._ She resolved. “I asked _you_ because I thought it would also be beneficial if you and I were to- that is to say-”

That bewildering expression, rather than make a quick appearance this time, persisted- making her look more confused than anything else. Though, that wasn’t _quite_ it.

“Frankly, I would like to get know you better. As, you know, a person.” Byleth finally managed to say.

In Seteth’s mind, the pieces clicked into place and all of a sudden it was clear what that mysterious look was: it was the face of someone who was used to easily controlling their expression desperately trying not to _blush_.

“Professor, I am flattered that you want to spend time with me.” He began, amused at just how flustered Byleth was becoming just from verbalizing her true intentions. He wasn’t averse to seeing more of this side of the professor in the slightest. “Though, you did not have to lie about wyvern riding lessons. I enjoy your company as well, truly. You need only ask.” To emphasize his sincerity, Seteth firmly took her hands in his own. 

Byleth blinked, and for a second Seteth worried if he shouldn’t have done that. Perhaps he hadn’t read the situation as well as he thought.

“I wasn’t lying.” She finally said, squeezing his hands reassuringly, “I want to learn to fly beside you _and_ learn to know you more intimately than I do now. It just so happened to align perfectly.”

Now it was Seteth’s turn to blush. He wasn’t expecting _the_ _professor_ to phrase anything in a way that would even approach vaguely romantic-sounding.  
“I suppose when you put it like that, it is perfect…” he mused, absentmindedly bushing his thumb over the back of her hand. 

Byleth could feel her hands as well as her face growing warmer as he continued moving his fingers over her hands. She didn’t dare move for fear he would pull away- choosing to instead watch his entranced face, becoming almost entranced herself.

“Seteth?” She finally asked after a few more moments of silence 

“Hm?” he replied, appreciatively taking notice of just how much nearer she was than just a few moments ago.

“Can I ask another favor?” her voice was hushed- if his face hadn’t grown so close to hers he might not have heard her.

“You may.” 

Eager to close the small gap left between them, Byleth tugged slightly on their still joined hands, encouraging Seteth downward enough for her to comfortably press her lips against his in a chaste kiss. 

After a brief moment, Seteth slowly released Byleth’s hands from his own in order to bring them up to her face, stroking her cheeks gently before tilting her head to lean into a much fuller kiss. Surprised but delighted all the same, Byleth brought her hands up to rest on his chest, sighing contently. 

When they inevitably parted, Byleth could only assume her face was as pink as the man’s in front of her, and she couldn’t help but break out into a smile.   
“Was that my first lesson then?” She said with as much cheek as she could conceivably muster while still in the process of finding her breath.

“What do you mean?” Seteth exhaled, hands still cupping her face affectionately.

Byleth reached up and placed her hands over his, beaming at him “You made me feel like I was flying.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it looks like can’t keep up with Setleth Week it’s actually because the fanfic gods rightfully smited me for that last line


End file.
